The seventh (or first) child
by yourheartlivesinmyvagina
Summary: AU- an alternative take on the first Densi-scene in 7x19 ONE-SHOT "Is there something you want to tell me?" Deeks held up the magazine Kensi bought earlier the same day with a questioning face while thoughts of the bigger house she kept nagging him about this morning ran through his mind.


"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Deeks held up the magazine Kensi bought earlier the same day with a questioning face while thoughts of the bigger house she kept nagging him about this morning ran through his mind.

 _Earlier the same week_

Kensi was sitting on the floor in their shower, joined by a few almost empty different kinds of shampoo-bottles and a perfume that was smelling just like her partner, thinking about him she got a broad smile, he was perfect, gentle, kind, loving and all bad jokes from him aside he was great in bed. She was stunned that he was loving her, determined-to-stay-alone-Kensi, who built walls higher than the eiffel-tower, great-first-date-kensi, was she really worth that? The smile she couldn't hide appeard on her face when she realised that he really thought she was, and her mindset was exactly the same.

Still something was bothering her, the persistant nausea she felt, her swollen tender breasts and the wierd feeling that her jeans had shrunk during laundry the other day. She had to tell Deeks to learn how to do laundry, she thought with a small frown while the pieces fell in place and she knew without hesistance that what the little stick in the box said, it'd all be alright.

Turning her head to the sink she lifted one of the piles of magazines and took out a small box, opening it and looking inside it she realised she was probably right about other things on her mind.

Now the biggest question, how was she going to tell Deeks they were going to have a baby...

 _Three days later_

"I love you" Deeks mumbled sleepily when his partner moved out of bed earlier than he expected in the morning. He opened his eyes and read the clock, 4.35 am. No answer from his girlfriend he just heard her move into the bathroom and lock the door, something she usually didn't do in the mornings and now even though he wasn't a morning-person he was suddenly wide awake because the only daint noice heard thorugh the closed door was someone throwing up.

"Kens? Kensi? Kensalina?" He asked, but when he lacked an answer he got out of the bed and went knocking on the door. When he got no response he knocked once again.

"Kensi, are you okay?" He asked, waiting for some sign of life.

"Yeah, i'm fine" She mumbled just loud enough so he heard through the door, yet he reckoned she sounded unfamiliar.

"Are you sure?" He asked, feeling the handle to se if he could jiggle the door open but without luck.

He heard how she flushed the toilet and walked over to unlock the door, but as soon as the door was unlocked her movements coming back out stopped and she rapidly moved back to the other end of the bathroom, and then came sounds of dry-heaving.

He pushed the door open to find Kensi bent over the toilet looking all kinds of tired and he took three fast steps over and dropped down beside her, laying a hand on her back and taking the last strands of her hair out of her face.

"This does not qualify as fine Kens" he whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead as she leaned back into his chest. "I know your fine, and this is not even close to it"

"It's okay Deeks, it's nothing" she sighed and she closed her eyes, resting her now sore stomachmuscles her mind wandering.

"Oh, something it is my love" he whispered as he removed a stray of hair from her face, kissing her nose, forehead and hairline slowly.

"Care to tell me or should i push it of as a stomachbug?" He smiled.

"I guess that's it, maybe your stupid fish-tacos from yesterday" she mumbled, breathing in and out slowly while he lifted her up and carried her back to their bed.

He laid her down beside the covers, tucked her in and kissed her forehead before moving back to get her a puke-bucket.

"Here you go Kens" he said and walked around and laid down on the other side of her, putting an arm around her pulling her close feeling her slow breaths calming him.

She woke up suddenly by the blazing alarm on the other side of the bed, Deeks didn't stir a bit and she turned around looking at the clock, 8.30 and they were probably going to be late.

She took her phone, quickly punched in one text for Sam and one for Callen telling them they slept thorugh their alarm and would be on their way in a few minutes.

"Deeks" She pushed his shoulder making him jolt up.

"Shit, Kensi!" he screamed "You scared me. Are you ok? Are you nauseas?" he sputtered questions at her.

"Sorry, but we are late. I'm fine" she laughed

She sent him a smile, telling him it was ok and that she was still his Kickass-Kensalina.

Kensi walked by the stand of magazines on her everyday coffee-run for her and the guys when a magazine caught her eye. Babymama and me was pushed onto the stand just in her sight and she quickly snatched it before thinking about it, still not had the guts to tell Deeks about their latest adding to their soon-to-be-three family.

She put it in her bag, and ran for OSP realising she was late and she needed to stop thinking about this for a few hours because now she needed to work.

Walking just outside the doors to the bullpen she foudn Deeks and she looked at him quitetly.

"I think we should buy a bigger house" Kensi mumbled

"What?" The suprise in Deeks voice was overwhelming.

"Maybe with a homeoffice for me, you have a homeoffice"

"That's just another room for you to mess up"

"Maybe a room for your mom? If we're on top of eachother all the time this is not going to work"

"I think we do our best work on top of eachother" Deeks looked smug.

"Ey, we're at work.. No sex-talk" Kensi sighed finally, he looked so good standing there and she wondered if their child would have his hair. She really wished it would!

Deeks started to look at the magazine in her bag, and pulled it out, sex-conversation suddenly forgotten..

"So eh... You think we need a bigger place? Is there something you want to tell me?" He looked around, trying to steady all the thoughts running a million miles.

Kensi turned around looking at him, her gaze fixing at the magazine in his hand and she took two steps towards him, her million dollar smile on her face she grabbed his hands.

Deeks felt his knees weaken when she gave him that look, amazement over the fantastic woman in the same room as him that he could call his.

"Yeah, about that... " She mumbled, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Kens..." Deeks worriedly put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up so she could meet his eyes. "It's okay, you can tell me everything"

"I know, but.." She stuttered, not really sure how to reach her point.

"Kensalina, my love" He looked at her as the minutes passed, she was still standing quiet, her hand shaking a little as he let them go, reaching for her waist and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm pregnant Deeks" She whispered in his ear "We're pregnant"

"Oh my god" The smile that quickly widened Deeks face was hard to miss and he put her head in his hand, looking straight into her eyes seeking confirmation that she was not joking.

"Yes" She smiled at him, tears slowly falling down her cheeks "It's true, we're having a baby"

He padded her tears away, kissing her slowly.

"I love you" His voice was barely holding but the smile matched hers.

"We're having our first little ninja assassin" And she laughed with his words and kissed him hard on his mouth.

"Yes we are, we really are!"

 _the end_


End file.
